Z-synths
Introduction The Z-Synths are a type of monster that exists on New Hope. They seem to have come into existence at the same time as The Writhing One became visible in the sky over Hope in what later became known as the Incident. They have spread over Hope as any who are bitten by a Zed will become infected, and after a period of time that varies depending on strain, they will convert into a Zed themselves. There are FIVE Zed-Strains currently identified on Hope, each with their own conversion time and each identifiable through blood tests of the infected. Causes The Z-Synths are caused by a synthetic virus which infects the nanites and nanite gland in a Wastelander's body resulting in the production of nanites which damage the hosts body and brain, effectively re-wiring them with an urge to spread the infection. While they are functionally alive, their metabolic rates are effectively frozen allowing them to survive without food or water nor do they suffer the rigours of age. They can regenerate health every minute and only a bullet into the brain stem or massive damage such as decapitation or disembowelment can kill them. While most new Zed-Synths are caused by the Infected biting them (or otherwise getting blood into their wounds), occasionally a wastelander will go into spontaneous conversion into one of the later strains. Thus the infection can spread in sudden hot spots within any community. Unfortunately as this only happens to 1 in 20,000 people every year, most believe it's a myth and that these individuals were simply hiding a previous bite. Ranger Town knows otherwise as they keep multiple blood testing checkpoints and have tracked when a person who was previously uninfected suddenly enters the infected phase and charted their trajectory into full conversion. Now that there is a cure, they have started administering it as soon as someone has become infected. New Yuvon are now aware of this issue, having dismissed it as myth in earlier years, but lack the urban layout required to successfully administer blood tests outside of the external city walls and certain largely populated buildings. Types Strain I During the Incident, millions of people became Strain 1 Zeds simultaneously. Thankfully these are the least skillful of the zeds, often defeated by a simple door, and the ones more zombie-like in intelligence. Unfortunately they can still run and will throw themselves into danger with desperate abandon in their desire to infect other wastelanders. Someone bitten by this strain of zed will convert within 10 seconds. Strain II Several years later, some of those who were bitten or spontaneously converted would become smarter Zeds able to open doors with some degree of quick success. To make matters worse, they will often repeat the last words they said before their death -- a fact that can trick people into thinking they are still alive. Someone bitten by this strain of zed will convert within 1 minute. Strain III A few decades later, Strain III appeared. These were smarter still, able to prise barricades off doors and lay in wait for passersby so that they can ambush them. They will often stay silent until they see someone to infect -- at which point they will begin repeating the last words they said before their death. Someone bitten by this strain of zed will convert within 1 day. Strain VI The final naturally occurring strain possesses an almost pack-like intelligence. They can use ambush techniques and even either harm an infected (whether converted or not) in order to draw out the helping behaviours of other survivors -- luring them into traps. Capable of saying several different phrases, including ones learned off survivors they have attacked. They will avoid being damaged and will often try to taunt survivors into wasting ammunition before closing in on them. Someone bitten by this strain of zed will convert within 1 week. Thankfully they are quite rare. Strain V The Beacon Institute paid for the research efforts of Dr. Varus Draconis -- a clone of one of their teachers who had been spontaneously developed and released from a corpse city cloning lab several years ago. He was researching a cure for the Zed-Synth plague that would also allow those who used it to become functionally immortal. In a way, he succeeded. Those infected with this strain are immediately converted into zeds, though with a slower regeneration time of 1 health point per 5 minutes. However, these people -- called Omegas -- retain their sentience, empathy and intelligence. At least until they die. Once their heart stops, their nanite glands produce a massive rush of nanites that damage the empathy centres of the brain and also cause narcissism, violent sociopathy and megalomania in the target. They arise as what are called Alphas -- unique zeds whose mere presence causes nearby Omegas to enter a rabid state where they will obey their Alpha, cleave close to them, but will violently attack anyone who draws near. Thankfully the Alphas show no desire to work together. Unfortunately, Alphas with rocket launches leading packs of Zeds are dangerous indeed. The Rangers manage Omegas by placing both an internal auto-injector augmentation with Knockout that will render them unconscious should they enter a rabid state as well as a small biochemical explosive substance near their brain storm which will explode on their death and subsequent nanite surge, causing internal damage only (no impact on the skull), and preventing the creation of an Alpha. Although these bombs cannot be remote-triggered and only occur on death, some Omegas find the practice distasteful and several have fled to avoid the process. The "Cure" Discovered in the events of Drifter's Inn shortly before the shuttle launched on its return to Earth. You need to replace the wastelander's blood with at least 4 pints of blood shortly before replacing their wastelander gland with an uninfected on. In order to print a wastelander gland using a tissue printer, you will need to provide: * DNA sample (10mls of blood will do), * 3 White Chems * 3tsp Red Chems * 2tsp Black Chems. Printed glands need to be refrigerated before use. If you implant someone else’s printed gland into a different person, that person will need to be on auto-immune suppressant medications to prevent rejection. Neuropozyne will work in a pinch but requires a pill both morning and night.Category:Threat Category:Mechanics Category:Creature